1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for storing and dispensing fluid materials and more particularly to containers for storing and dispensing both liquid and powdered forms of laundry products, such as detergents, bleaches or fabric softeners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modern residential laundry room is normally home to numerous containers for various types of laundry products. One would expect to find both liquid and dry detergents, bleaches and fabric softeners. These various laundry products are normally stored and dispensed from the containers in which they are originally packaged. The containers may be of cardboard or plastic and may contain various techniques for dispensing the products. Some of the containers may provide for being reclosed or resealed while others once opened cannot be resealed.
These containers suffer from a number of problems and inconveniences related to efficient and economical use. For example, containers that cannot be resealed are subject to being knocked over with subsequent loss of the product. This is both uneconomical and an unnecessary clean-up chore. Furthermore, most containers for laundry products provide no integral method for easily and conveniently measuring or dispensing the product. Most often the containers must be opened and inverted so that the product flows out into a measuring container. Spills and inaccurate measurements are commonplace.
In addition, laundry product containers are available in varying sizes. The larger sizes are generally the most economical, however, the larger sizes are also the most difficult to dispense from in practice.
There is therefore a need for means by which laundry products may be conveniently and neatly stored and dispensed. The present invention satisfies this need by providing for wall mounted storage containers having means for dispensing fluid materials, both liquid and powder, from the bottom of the container. These containers may be easily refilled from any of the standard product containers. Furthermore, the present invention may be sealed to prevent contamination. In addition, the design of the present invention allows for clean and easily controlled dispensing of laundry products.
Various types of containers for the bottom delivery of fluid materials are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,581 issued to Seifert, et al. on Nov. 13, 1990 discloses a bottom delivery package with a self-sealing valve for storing and dispensing a fluid material. This package, however, is not intended for reuse. Furthermore, the package is not intended for bulk storage of laundry products. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,420 issued to Dirksing on Oct. 17, 1978 discloses a dispensing package for flowable material but is not intended for reuse. U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,654 issued to Antolino on Jul. 11, 1978 discloses a graduated measuring cup having a bottom discharge. Antolino, however, is not adapted to the storage and disposal of bulk laundry products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a storage and dispensing container for fluid material and, in particular, for laundry products.
More specifically it is an object of the present invention to provide such a storage and dispensing container which can store bulk quantities of both liquid and powdered laundry products, which may be easily filled and resealed to prevent contamination of the laundry products, which provides for controlled dispensing through a valved bottom delivery system, and which carries out the aforementioned objects in an economical manner.